An AJ Life, Revenge to Riches
by GreelyWolfAlpha
Summary: Wolfloverzack is my username on Animal Jam if you wish to follow me. Read this amazing journey that will take you through Duke's past to how he'd become rich and happy to this day. Still he goes through struggles. 85554, if your reading this I LOVE YOU. Dash, BFF! Commander, best of wishes.


Introduction

A recently polished, midnight blue sedan cruises through the Town of Jamaa. Its windows tinted pure black and the wheels built from solid gold. The rims were the shape of the U.S Dollar symbol. Bouncing on rough dirt roads, the gleaming chrome emblem flashed brightly. At a standstill its a wolf with wings, moving its just a glowing ball of light. Or thats what it appears to be. Its silver grill glowing and smiling brightly. The bright Xenon blue headlights off of course for its mid day. Slowing down, the immense Rolls Royce Phantom pulls onto a private road. The sign reads, "Greely Ln, PRIVATE ROAD." Looking straight on into the windshield there is a driver and two passengers. An aged male and female. In the way back, a young male. Canine relatives, no not dogs, wolves. The aged male with a black mane and the rest of him a dark tan. Black square like squiggles gives his fur a special complexion. He wears on him, a tailed tuxedo, diamond and gold around his neck and a blue and gold crown upon his head. On his right paw is a gold ring band with a blue sparkling diamond. His thoughtful yellow eyes looking ahead at the driveway in front of them. His name, Duke Vonrose. The aged female beside him in a small blue dress. Her eyes are blue with a soft heart. Her fur complexion is the same however she has white flame like squiggles. She wears a diamond and pearl necklace. Upon her head sits a diamond tiara. Her name, Mythical Cutestar. She also has a ring exactly like Dukes. In the way back sits the youngest. This young wolf pup has Dukes eyes and his mothers fur. Except his fur is much MUCH brighter. Wearing only a shirt with a cape to represent royalty. His name, Master Spiritgem.

"Father?" the young and energetic Master asks.

"Yes son?" Duke answers, slowly turning around in his Oxford leather seat.

"Can I drive the car to the garage?" Master replies excitedly.

"No, you're too young and small to drive the Phantom. Sorry son, how about I take you on an adventure next week?"

'YAY AN ADVENTURE!" Master screams enthusiastically.

"Calm down Master," Mythical says softly. The car stops in the driveway and all three get out of the car. Mythical and Master follow in close pursuit behind Duke. Walking to the door of the giant home, they pass wolf statues along the way. Mostly of Dukes father, Greely. The great mahogany doors awaiting to be opened. Their gold handles swing down as Duke opens the door.

You would figure their life is perfect right? Well you're wrong, Duke has gone through bankruptcy, love and hate relationships and many other times of hardship. This is the amazing journey Duke, Mythical and their pups have to share. Duke didn't always have money, he'd depend on his friends to get him by. Today he returns the favor and helps his friends get by. Love didn't come for him that easy, there was hate and pain. It wasn't always a perfect life with Mythical and their pups.

Chapter 1 Off the boat.

It was ten years ago that Duke Vonrose had caught the first glimpses of the thriving village of Jamaa from the cabin window in his room. Liza, one of the legendary alphas came to knock on his door. Hoping to wake him from his slumber and bring him up on deck to unload himself and his luggage for when the boat was docked.

"At least this trip was free." Young Duke said to himself looking at the suitcase. It was open and spread around was some loose change. Two hundred and fifty gems lay there and he got up to put them in his case. He piled his laundry over the gems to hide what little money he had.

"Come on Duke, the boat is docking!" yelled Liza from the upper deck. Right then there was a lurch and Duke stumbled trying to regain his balance. He knew the boat had just docked so he hurried around his cabin making sure he had everything. He walked to the upper deck passing old wooden crates and barrels. On his way he found something interesting atop one of the barrels. It was a key and there was a note tied to it. Duke walked over and nimbly read it. The note read, "My son, the key to your future. Signed, Papa -~-`~E~~~`," here where the name should have been, it was smudged. He stowed the piece of paper in his jacket, looked around nervously and proceeded to the upper deck. He put his calm face on hoping alphas with the keenest senses wouldn't notice. The key made a soft jingle in his pocket and when he neared Liza, who was standing by the dock, she looked at him sharply narrowing her eyes. 'Could she hear it?' he wondered. She winked as he got onto the dock and the boat steamed away quickly. Instantly he was on his phone calling for a cab or a friend to come pick him up. As he stood at the dock, gis black fur mane was glistening and waving softly in the wind. The rest of his fur, a light brown. His special complexion was all over his fur in black square like squiggles. After sitting around at the dock for almost half an hour an atrocious racket made its way up the hill. A truck drifted quickly and stopped close, only half a foot away from him. Its filthy, dusty and scratched up windows rolled down to reveal a young wolf sitting in the driving seat.

"First thing you'll need is a car. You ain't gonna walk everywhere like Ghandi, are ya?" The young wolf asked. There was absolutely nothing neat, clean or remotely tidy about this wolf and his truck. He wore comfortable looking torn blue denim shorts and a black "Chevrolet Comaro," sponsored t-shirt. His fur was covered in engine oil, grease and sawdust. A distinct odor of hard labor and sweat rose up out of the window. Duke was polite about it, he gave a disgusted expression looking the other way, then looked back and smiled

"How you gonna hook me up with some nice wheels for a nice price?" Duke replied and tossed his few items in the truck bed.

"I got a friend who might be able to help. I'll drive you downtown to his shop. He said he's got some new rides," the wolf explained. His eyes were a forgiving dark blue. The fur on his back was red and his underfur was white. He had dark black eyebrow like outlines over his eyes that were dense and thick that narrowed down his muzzle that outlined his firm, red snout.

"Thanks Andy, you're the best," Duke said smiling softly. His tan paw reached for the passenger door and he pulled the lever down, or tried to. He discovered that the it was rusted shut and Andy reached over to open it from the inside. Andy turned the key, and the truck wouldn't start.

"Get in the drivers seat and turn the key when I tell you to. I'll push from behind to get a rolling start," Andy said with a laugh, then added, "It does this a lot, my father and I are going to get it fixed soon."

"You shouldn't have to push," Duke said hesitantly.

"No no, you're my guest and you shouldn't have to work," Andy replied smiling. Duke shifted the transmission lever behind the steering wheel into first. This was so the wheels would turn. Which would turn the driveshaft rotating the crankshaft in the engine head. Causing the pistons to naturally move up and down igniting the spark plugs. This should make the engine run, because the ignition was already proven useless, alone.

"Are you ready Andy," Duke asked and shouted out the window facing the rear of the truck.

"Ya man on my count. One, two, three!" Andy yelled and pushed. Instantly the sounds of the engine came alive. It cranked and cranked as the truck moved faster. The sounds became more promising when the engine roared into life. Quickly, Duke changed gear into neutral and slammed on the brakes. Andy hopped in and said, "Let me back at the wheel."

"Sure thing bud," Duke answered sliding across the old leather seats to the passenger side. The two canine pals sat side by side and drove down the unpaved and rugged roads of Jamaa. They jolted in their seats from every single imperfection in the roads surface. Big or small, the rusty suspension picked up every little detail. Andy and Duke felt like the truck would shake and rattle violently apart for sure.

"I can't wait till dad can work with me on the old truck. He helped pay for it with me and it cost us two-hundred bucks even. When I get some money under my belt, I'll be able to upgrade and improve it," Andy said confidently. Then he added, "My Animal Jam name is Captain, but you can call me Andy. Either one works actually, I don't mind, whatever's easier for you."

"I will, my name is Zachary back in the real world," Duke said.

"The transformations from the human world to the animal world is really confusing," Andy replied. A while later the big Chevy pulled up to a repair shop. There was a sign that overhung one of the garage doors. In big red neon letters the sign read, 'Jammerz Auto Repair.' The two got out of the truck and walked up to the door.


End file.
